In a mobile phone repair environment there is a constant risk of returned phones or devices accidentally making emergency calls. Such risk is due to either mishandling of the device or damage to the device.
Often, a phone sent to a repair facility has no subscriber identity module (SIM). When this device makes an emergency call, the emergency call puts an undue strain on the local emergency response teams as often the phones or devices dial and connect to an emergency operator with no one on the other end, and no SIM information to identify who the caller is.
Such emergency calls may necessitate emergency personnel being unnecessarily dispatched to the repair facility to ensure no actual emergency exists.